Unaware
by M-useless100
Summary: Yuuki still doesn't understand the dark mysteries centered around her as she goes through her routines. Zero and Ichijo exchange verbal jabs while Yuki looks on unaware...


**Just a little something I wrote after watching Vampire Knight for the millionth time. it's officially my guilty pleasure =) So indulge in a little guilt with me...**

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE RIGHTS TO VAMPIRE KNIGHT

"Stay back!" Yuuki cries to the boisterous group of schoolgirls. She spreads her arms in a commanding gesture but is ignored.

"I think I heard the release bell!"

"Yeah me too!'

The crowd pushes further forward despite Yuki's efforts. She tries in vain to control her half of the students while Zero looks on with a bored expression.

"They seem to be extra rowdy today," Yuki comments a little breathlessly.

"It's because of that damn ball," Zero says, emphasizing the word 'ball' as if it's something disgusting. "They all want to get noticed," he says as he shoots a warning glare back at the begrudgingly obedient line of students behind him. "Honestly Yuki you could control your students a little better." he scoffs.

"I'm sorry!" she shouts as the girls burst forward. She pushes back against their force but is overwhelmed by the number of girls pressing forward. She's all but picked up by the mob and forced backwards as they run up to the entrance of the night class dormitories.

"Stop it!" Yuki exclaims.

The mob stops just in front of the entrance where Yuki desperately waves her arms in a fruitless attempt to sway the crowd. She is surprised when they suddenly still and dozens of faces adopt rapt expressions of adoration. Yuki turns around to see Aido leaning against the slightly ajar door.

"You've got quite a bit on your hands," he remarks in his charming way.

Yuki gapes at him stupidly until he suddenly grabs her by the arm and pulls her into the dormitary slamming the door in the face of the girls. Still holding her he presses his ear to the door with an impish expression on his face.

"That ought to drive them crazy," he says with a laugh.

"Aido-senpai, did you need something? Did Kaname-sama-"

Yuki's question is interrupted as Aido pins her against the inside side of the double doors Leaning up against her he asks, "Why don't you relieve yourself of your trying duties for the night and spend some time with your friends in the Night Class?" he suggests in a rumbling voice.

"Ichijo-san?"

"Everyone deserves to relax Cross-san," he comments as he presses even closer to her. Suddenly the right door of the huge entrance to the Night Class dormitory swings open and bangs against the wall. Zero stands in the doorway pointing a steady gun at the head of Aido.

The vampire freezes mid-seduction, but quickly recovers with an indifferent flip of the hair. "Ah Zero. You always seem to have perfect timing," he says returning to his cheerful self.

The ever reticent Zero simply cocks his gun and grips Yuki's upper arm as he pulls her close to him. She falls against his hard torso in surprise. Looking between him and Aido with her large eyes, she finally recovers and attempts to push Zero's extended arm away from the blond.

"Zero stop it!" she commands. "There's no need for that!"

"A student of the night class grabs a student of the day class and pulls them into the mansion without permission. That has consequences," he says gravely.

"Aido-senpai just wanted to ask me a question," she says flustered.

"Well then ask away, Aido." Zero says. He does not move or uncock his bloody rose.

"With pleasure," Aido says scornfully. He ignores the weapon pointed at him and steps closer to Yuki. Zero pulls her just a little closer to him. Aido's mouth twitches upward. "My Lord Kaname wishes to know if you would accompany him to the school's upcoming ball."

BANG! A shot rings out and Yuki and Aido flinch simultaneously. Zero rests the butt of his pistol against his shoulder. "Sorry about that," he says as he blows away the smoke floating up from his favorite companion.

Aido quickly straightens up with a furious expression on his face. His balled hands open into stiff claws as he steps forward aggressively. However, Yuki quickly places herself between the two men.

Giving Zero a stern look she says, "A misfire of course."

"Of course," he says with exaggerated sweetness.

"Of course," Aido says through clenched teeth.

"Then let's go before we cause real trouble for the Night Class," Yuki commands. She strides out the doorway expecting Zero to follow suit.

Aido takes the opportunity to place a hand on Zero's shoulder. The typically friendly gesture grows painful under the man's firm grip. "Yuki may be in Lord Kaname's good graces, but you are left alone simply by association. I doubt there would be any real punishment if you suddenly disappeared. Remember that next time you feel like waving your little toy around," warns Aido.

The click of a cocked gun is Zero's only response. Ichijo looks down to see the Bloody Rose pointed at his torso. He releases Zero but doesn't back away. "You have a nice night, Aido," replies Zero as he walks through the open doorway.

"Enjoy your dinner!" shouts Aido maliciously as Zero clicks shut the gate separating the Night Class from the rest of the school.

"We will!" Yuki replies with a friendly wave. Zero simply holsters his gun and shoots a dark look at the girl standing next to him. Out of nowhere, his throat suddenly constricts and he gasps as desire chokes him.

"So shall we go to dinner?" Yuki asks as she turns to her friend, but no one is there.

"…Zero?..."

**A/N I've always thought Zero was SEXAYYY but then again i'm a total sucker for the underdog. Puhleez review!**

**P.S. Yuuki is the most useless girl EVER. so glad she's fictional.**

**"Both of us understand, but neither of us will say it. It's a sin to keep a vampire alive by offering my own blood as bait. We are doing something that is forbidden…"**


End file.
